An unconventional love story
by daydreamerflyingfree96
Summary: They love each other one accident and they are off on the adventure of their lives hopefully they'll get the support they need and hopefully they will get through this! RATED for teen pregnancy slight swearing a tinsy winsy bit of violence!
1. Chapter 1: love and other stuff

**I do not own iCarly or anything and this is my Creddie moment so hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Saved**

**Carly's POV**

It had been a month since Freddie came into the iCarly studio and told me to wait until the hero thing died down to see if I felt the same and being truthful I can't forget about him I just miss him, his hair, his smile, his eyes, his kindness, his techy talk. UCHH why. I started hitting my locker because I was so frustrated I wanted to tell him but somehow I couldn't and then I screamed out loud I didn't mean to but it had to come out and then I slid down my locker and pulled my knees up tight to my chest and put my head on my knees and started to cry.

"Carly!" "Carls!" "what's wrong?" "are you okay?" all questions coming out of Sam and Freddie's mouth's I couldn't handle it any longer and I just lost it.

Tears were streaming down my face now and I couldn't control the words that came out my mouth "NO I'm not okay. I'm having a break down OKAY!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Why you having a break down Carls?" Sam asked she may have a hard exterior but she really cared for her best friend.

"because I am..i am… I'm still in love with Freddie, happy now yes that's right Benson the hero thin went away and I still love you I cant stop I just couldn't tell you AHHH!" and with that I ran out of school I could hear them calling after me but I couldn't stop I just ran and ran until I got home.

**Freddie's POV**

What did Carly just say she still loves me yes! Yes! I was so disappointed when she didn't come back to me but she does wait were did she go. I see Sam about to follow her and I stop her and give her the _let me handle this _look, she nodded and I ran after her.

I ran all the way to our apartment building and I was about to walk into Carly's apartment when I heard crying and I turned around and it was Carly slumped against my apartment door knees up to her chest and head on her knees I lifted her up and pulled her into a bear hug and she just sobbed into my chest and I pulled her into her apartment and sat on the couch with her in my lap still crying into my chest then suddenly she stopped and looked up even though her eyes were red and puffy she was so beautiful and that's when I leaned in and captured her lips on mine and pulled her into a sweet and tender but yet a passion filled kiss. Before she has I chance to respond I cut her off with-

"Carly I love you more than anything and I want to be with you okay I love you so so so much and I never want to lose you" she smiles and says.

"I love you to Freddie and I always will I can't live and be happy without you!"

And with that we kiss with so much fire and passion but also it was so sweet and soft and gentle. I lick her lips, begging for entrance and she gives it to me and we start a war for dominance I win and smirk in the kiss.

**Carly's POV**

Before we know it we are making out and it's getting intense, I'm so glad Spencer's at an art convention for the next few days.

"hey let's move this to my room so we can't be disturbed" he smiled and Carly locked her front door then Freddie picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me upstairs to my bedroom.

Freddie throws me on the bed and dives on top of me and then he asks "Carly are you sure you're ready for this" I nod and bite my lip "are you?" he smiles and nods and next thing we know were taking our clothes off and we get intimate, at first it's painful but then its just pure pleasure.**(sorry this is as far as I go in I'm not that comfortable with it so sorry A/N)**

Afterwards we just lied there in each other's arms and then we fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I woke up and I was wrapped in Freddie's arms I smiled then he woke up and smiled and said something completely random.

"Carly will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" he had the biggest smile whole he said this I just giggled and said "of course the honour is all mine!" we chuckled and kissed some more.

"hey I'm going for a shower and you should go home before you're mom goes completely over board and gets the whole Seattle police department looking for you she's probably already bugging out so you should go….. buuuuut come back later" and with that I kiss him. I go into my bathroom for a shower and Freddie gets dressed and leaves. OMG I can not believe this I'm so happy I text Sam.

**Sam in capitols**, Carly normal

Hey Sam guess what?x

**What Carls?xx**

I'm dating Freddie xD

**Woohoo you go girl!x**

And….. there's something else :/

**OMG WHAT?**

Me and Freddie we had um.. uhh

**OMG no way!**

Yeah we had sex

**Well Carls if your happy so am I I'm glad you got a taste of the wild side like momma here it's fun isn't it just be thankful they created protection you did use it right?**

Yeah of course thanks Sam x

**Well glad your happy Carls later I'm going to meet my love now!xx**

Bye 3

OMG we didn't use protection!

**Freddie's POV**

I got changed and got ready to leave I couldn't help but smile at the fact I now have the most amazing girlfriend and we gave each other something that is sacred and I'm glad it was with her but I'm peeing my pants at what my mom is going to be like!

"hey mom I'm home!" I gulped back hard.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**I do not own iCarly and thank you all for your review's sorry it took so long I onestly didn't think I'd get reviews so I thought I would update it whenever but I see now ill try to update more often so thank you all and I know it is a bit rushed in the first chapter but I have no patience haha sorry x love chloe x**

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

**Freddie's POV**

I try calling out for mom again but nothing next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground by my mom hugging me and asking me "are you alright? Are you hurt? Where were you? I was worried sick!" I kind of pushed her off and sat on the couch and patted for her to sit next to me.

"mom I'm fine, no I'm not hurt, I stayed over Carly's last night because she was very upset and I thought she needs someone to be with her and I forgot to call I'm sorry I fell asleep on the couch and I'm sorry I worried you mom!" I see her sigh with relief I thought best not mention anything about me and Carly just yet and no way was I mentioning me and Carly having sex otherwise she'd lose it and god knows what kind of disinfection she'd want to do on me!

"oh fine that's okay Freddie but next time call I was worried sick I almost called the Seattle police department" I chuckled at the thought of what Carly said.

"and Freddie I'm glad you were helping your friend what was wrong with her?" oh shit what do I say.

"um…..uh she uh um her dad" yes saved myself.

"her dad what about her dad?" she had a questioned look on her face.

"well you know her dad being in the military she has some down days worrying you know so I was there for her!"

"awh poor Carly is she feeling better?" perfect now I can ask her to stay over Carly's for a few days while Spencer is in the art convention.

"well yeah but I think she's feeling very alone since Spencer is at an art convention so I was going to stay with her for a few days to make sure she's okay and since we have the next two weeks away from school it won't be interfering with anything. Not that I'm going to stay there for two weeks just a few days so mom can I please?" I gave my best puppy dog face and hoped for the best!

"well um I guess since Spencer Is away but as soon as he's back you come back to okay!" I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"yes defiantly thanks so much mom!" and with that I ran upstairs for a shower and to get my things ready and I called Carly

**Freddie bold** carly normal

"**hey guess what?"**

"what?"

"**I get to stay with you for a few days while Spencer is out of town!"**

She squealed "really how?"

"**ill explain later okay but now I have to get ready okay"**

"yeah of course see you soon bye miss you"

"**yeah see you soon bye miss you more"**

"whatever haha bye"

And with that she hung up and I went to get ready.

**Carly's POV**

I got myself ready and but I didn't know how to tell Freddie about the no protection thing, I'll just have to come out with it then I hear a knock at the door. I open it and see Freddie with a big bag.

"what are you doing moving in?" I laugh and so does he.

"yup!"

"wait what?"

"while Spencer is out of town I am going to stay with you and I told my mom you were worried about your dad that's why I stayed over and can I stay with you while Spencer is gone and surprisingly she said yes so here I am"? he says this with his smile getting bigger and bigger.

"ahhhh" is all I manage to say before I jump onto him and give him a huge hug.

"so what are we doing first?"

I giggle "well I was thinking of a lazy day with movies I've been shopping and bought loads of snacks and proper food so I'm prepared so what do you think?" I hope he says yes I really want a day with my BOYFRIEND ahhhhh I can't believe it I'm so happy.

"that sound's amazing that's all I want is a day with my beautiful girlfriend!" awh that puts the biggest smile on my face. He called me beautiful I can't believe I didn't realise how amazing Freddie is before now.

"Freddie you're so amazing I can't believe I didn't realise this sooner! I'm sorry you're amazing and I'm never leaving you now I know that I know it's soon but I love you Freddie Benson I do because you're kind, funny, very handsome, you make me feel safe, you know how to make me smile and how to make me feel beautiful and I love you more every time."

"wow Carly I have waited for years to hear you say that and I could not be happier because I'm in love with you to because you are the kindest person I have ever met you put everyone else before yourself, you make me laugh and you are the most beautiful girl in the world and you are the reason I smile every day and now I finally have you it is an amazing feeling and I want to love you forever!"

That's all I could do as a response to his beautiful speech was give him a short but sweet kiss.

And all the thoughts of the protection went away and I thought it's my first time it will be fine I'm probably not pregnant and everything will turn out fine.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprise

**Hey guys sorry about it being so long since I updated I have been super busy I'm in sixth form now and for those who don't understand its like senior year but it takes two years and is a lot harder so I've been busy but I am back and because of someone doing a review I was inspired!**

**So here it is I don't own anything but the plot lone **** love Chloe x**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprise**

**Freddie's POV**

I had an awesome time when I stayed with Carly for a few days we had late nights watching movies, we made out a lot and I even took her on our first date it was amazing to say the least I took her to the top of our building and had a romantic meal set out and then we watched the stars we even fell asleep in each other's arms up there. Then Spencer came home and was happy that we were finally together and everyone has accepted us and Sam and Gibby everyone.

The last two weeks have been cool we all hung out I took Carly on a few more dates and I couldn't be more happier that she is my girlfriend but these last few days Carly has been being sick a lot and I think she might have come down with the flu but I don't know she's having no other problems just sickness I don't know I'm going to see her later so I can help her with her science homework.

**Carly's POV**

UCH I was sick again this morning and I have no idea why it's really starting to bug me, so I called Sam and tell her to come over because it's an emergency and I only have to wait 5 minutes and she burst through my bedroom door panting.

"Carls this better be an emergency cause I ran all the way here in the middle of eating my fat cake!" wow she really takes her food seriously!

"SAM I'm freaking out I'm being sick all the time and I've been to the doctor and he said it will pass but it hasn't please help me" I was now hyperventilating.

"Carls chill out you'll be fine it can't be nothing serious or the doctor would have noticed and you can't be pregnant can you! you used protection for crying out loud!" my face fell at the last part an I froze.

"Carls, Carls are you okay? Carls" then her jaw dropped like she realized something!

"you didn't use protection did you?" I shook my head and then I burst out in sobs!

"I I I forgot to tell Freddie an forgot all about I I it omg what am I going to dooo!"I was full out sobbing now and I couldn't help it.

"It's okay Carls I'll go to the pharmacy and I'll get you a test and we'll see okay so calm your jets I'll be back" all I could do was nod.

She took about 15 minutes and then she came back I had managed to calm down but was still freaking out she handed me the test and I went into the bathroom and peed on the stick and then sat waiting it was the longest 2 minutes of my life when the time finally came I checked it and then the dreaded plus sign came up and I swear I almost fainted I opened the door and passed the stick to Sam and she saw my face then handed me 3 more just to be safe but unlike the hope she had that the first was wrong and I wasn't pregnant I was because all the other's came out positive!

"I'm so sorry Carls what are you going to do?" she asked softly afraid to make me upset.

"It's okay it was our mistake but I don't regret it and what I have to do tell Freddie!" I sighed tired and worn out.

Before she could answer the door went and Spencer opened it and yelled up "Carly Freddie is here" I yelled back "okay send him up Sam's just leaving!". Sam looked at me and said.

"It will all be okay kiddo I'm always going to be here for you no matter what okay see you later love you"

"Thanks a lot Sam and I know love you to bye" and we hugged and she left just as Freddie was walking in. She warned him "treat her well boy or you'll have momma to deal with!."

I couldn't help but laugh but then Sam left and I became so nervous. What if he leaves? What if he doesn't want me? Or the baby? What if I'm a single mom? All these questions were running through my mind, but I was brought out of my thoughts when Freddie said.

"Carly are you okay? What's Wrong?" I knew then it was now or never!

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie I have something really important to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it but I have to tell you this!" Oh My God was she going to brake up with me!

"OMG Carly you. Are. Not. Going to brake up with me are you?" she grinned a little before it faltered.

"No I would never brake up with you but after I tell you this you might brake up with me!" Now I was super worried it could be anything but what she said I was not expecting!

"Freddie I'm pregnant!" my jaw dropped to the floor WHAT?

"what? how?" I was so confused.

"well Freddie when we had sex we didn't use protection and when I realised I was going to tell you but I got caught up in you and our relationship and how great life was only today when Sam came over did I realize, and then I took 4 pregnancy test's and they were all positive, I'm so so so so sorry Freddie I understand if you don't want anything to do with me or the baby but you deserve to know that you're going to be a daddy!" she had tears falling freely down her face I did the only thing I could I picked her up and put her onto my lap and cradled her until her sobs died down and told her what I was feeling about this whole thing.

"Carly Shae I love you more than anything and don't apologise because it was 50/50 and Carly I was never going to leave you and know I now that your carrying my baby I am never going to I want us to be a family and I know you might not want that and might regret what we done but I don't I know we are young but I think we could do this be the best parents ever!" she smiled up at me and give me a quick peck before saying!

"Freddie I will tell you what I told Sam I do not regret what we done and I agree I could never abort a baby it's not right it's not their fault and adoption I could not go through with it I'm sorry I couldn't have other's raise our baby so I would love to raise a baby with the love of my life!"

I was so happy after she said that and I kissed her with so much love and passion I couldn't help it I was so happy!

"I can't believe it were going to be a family everything is going to be great" we we're both smiling then she frowned!

"What's wrong baby?"

"we have to tell Spencer and my dad!" I was confused.

"yes but they will support you and you know it so there's no need to worry!" she was still frowning.

"I know that, that's not what I'm worried about Freddie, we have to tell your mom!"

OH SHIT!


	4. Chapter 4: Telling

**Inspiration seems to be flowing today and I know if I don't do this now it might be awhile so here I go. I don't own anything but the plot line **** love Chloe x**

**Chapter 4: Telling**

**Spencer's POV**

I am seriously worried Carly and Freddie asked me and to come into our living room and sit because they had something really important to say to us I'm kind of worried I wonder what are they going to say..

"Listen up guys there is a reason why we asked for you to come her it's so important that you listen and don't judge okay?" Freddie asked we both nodded we were so shocked and worried what's going on?

"Right okay here I go Spencer, …. I'm pregnant" OH MY GOD! What I'm literally speechless!

"And we are keeping the baby, we just ask for your support through this we know it's going to be hard but me and Carly are willing to do the best for this baby and we want to be a family!" Freddie's speech brought me back and I just smiled at the two walked up and hugged then even though I was extremely mad that this happened I know they need all the support the can get and I will defiantly be there for them though ought this whole process!

"well guys even though I'm not happy that you guys did that and now you're pregnant I know that you guys will need all the support and I will help you through this I promise!" they smiled at me and then we hugged again I turned around because had been quiet through ought this whole thing and when I turned around she was red in the face her eyes filled with disappointment, anger, hatred and disgust I was kind of afraid.

**Freddie's POV**

I'm so relieved that Spencer is going to support us I know Carly's dad will we spoke to him yesterday and he said he will that made us very happy and know Spencer was on out side I was so happy I forgot about my mom, then when spencer turned around and stepped back I looked up at my mom and knew this wasn't going to go well.

"You disgusting little SLUT! How dare you do this to me Freddie, he will not be apart of this he will not be a 'part' of your family okay little miss seduction! You will be on your own you teenage little whore I hope you never have anyone else because you'll just do the same you disgust me, me and Freddie are leaving now and he is going to have nothing to do with you!" Carly was full out sobbing by the end and my mom came over to hit her that's when I stepped in and took the slap for Carly my mom gasped and looked apologetic before saying.

"Freddie that was meant for that little whore behind you I'm so sorry sweetie!" she came over to stroke my face but I pulled away she had a hurt expression on her face and that's when I couldn't take it anymore I let all the anger out!

"MOM don't you dare speak to Carly like that she is NOT a whore and she is NOT a slut okay, we are in love and we gave each other the ultimate thing our virginity and we forgot the condom and know we have to live with that and you know what I don't regret it and neither does Carly, and we ARE going to be a family whether you like it or not and after everything you just said mom I don't want you apart of my life or Carly's or out baby's so you can leave but I am definitely not leaving with you!" after this my mom looked bewildered but I didn't care because Carly wrapped her arm's around me and whispered in my ear "_Thank you so much I love you so much you mean more to me than you'll ever know!"_ This made me so happy!

"OH REALLY, and where are you going to go Freddie?" crap I hadn't thought about that part I was about to answer her when Spence cut in…

"He will stay with us because I just spoke to my dad and he said Freddie was going to move in when the baby came anyway so know we are just moving it along and you know what this is my apartment and I will not having you treating my baby sister and her boyfriend this way I would like you to leave now please me and my buddy Socko will be over tomorrow to get Freddie's things and I agree with Freddie after this we do not want anything to do with you goodbye!" I hugged Spencer and said thanks this meant so much to me I was so happy.

"Fine Freddie if this is how you feel then it's your life you're free to throw it away if you wish! And okay if you don't come tomorrow I'll leave it all in the hallway I guess this is goodbye and I hope you all have a good life but do NOT come crawling back to me Freddie Benson when everything is falling apart and you cannot handle it anymore because as soon as I walk out that door I will not take you back!" she looked smug and I knew why.

"Don't worry mom I will never come crawling back to you because of today! And yeah we may have hard times but we will never fall apart we are too strong for that to happen! Goodbye mom!" she looked shocked but soon left.

"Well that was too serious for me so I'm going over Socko's house and I'll probably stay there tonight so we can come together to get your stuff in the morning I know you'll be okay together so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Spencer looked exhausted and like he needed a break. So me and Carly thanked him for everything and then he left and before I could say anything Carly pulled me into a sweet & passionate kiss, it ended way to soon.

"Freddie are you sure you want to lose your mom, I know what she said was harsh and all but it's just me she said it too I don't want to be the reason you and your mom never speak again I'm not worth it!" I couldn't believe what she just said I had to set this record straight.

"Carly it's not that I'm choosing you over my mom, well it is but it's because you are the love of my life and I can never see myself being with anyone else other than you! I love you more with every day and to me your worth everything I would do anything for you! And my mom wanted me to not just leave you the love of my life but my baby as well and never speak or see you again and Carls baby I just could not accept that sorry this family we have means more to me than anything thing else seriously it does! And what she said was more than harsh it was downright outrageous and you did not deserve that no matter what you will always be worth it to me Carly!" after I said this I kissed her the most passionate kiss we have ever shared I just couldn't hold it in anymore I let all my love out in this one kiss. When we pulled away Carly said something that made my heart swell with even more love.

"Freddie that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me or done for me and I thank you and your right your mom was out of order and I'm glad that you choose me and the baby because I love you more than anything and everyone you are the most important person in my life and I would do anything for you Freddie and I know that I wouldn't have been able to raise this baby without you and I know we are going to be the best parents ever because we will love this baby more than anything"

And at that moment I knew we were going to be alright! I Just hope the pregnancy goes well!


End file.
